new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Hercules
Special Moves Standard B- Best Bow Best Herucles takes out a bow and prepares to fire it. When nothing is pressed, Hercules will prepare. and eventually fire his arrow. It travels very slowly and at a very odd arc. If the bow is held for 3 seconds however, Best Hercules will fall over, causing 5% damage to himself. Move Origin When confronting a boar, Hercules tries to subdue it by shooting an arrow at it. This takes him a few seconds before firing, as the arrow flies around in a bizarre arc. Side B-Recycle Chariot A ground-only move, Hercules hops in a chariot where he goes the right way and then rams into the opponent while shifting directions. Then he celebrates for two seconds. Doing this move near ledges causes his chariot to fall off, and it can't be controlled until Hercules crashes. The crash from the fall does 5% to himself. Move Origin During the beginning games, Hercules is riding a chariot as he repeatedly stops and cheers to the audience in an animation that's recycled multiple times. Up B-Giant Jump Hercules takes a great leap, then celebrates for two seconds. While celebrating, he is immobile and helpless. Move Origin During the beginning, while competing in the games, Hercules leaps over another contestant in the long jump and takes a few seconds to celebrate his leap. Down B-Think! The first part is probably put best in dialogue: Best Hercules: I... really don't have the time right now... BH's Gay Friend: (as he appears in a random spot on the ground ) No... think, Hercules! Then Hercules takes out his mirror, which reflects projectiles with thrice the power and speed. This can be undone safely by pushing any button, but after that it takes 5 seconds to do it again. The move can be cancelled by hitting Hercules (no knockback and half damage to Hercules before he takes out his mirror), or by smashing his gay friend after Hercules says the above line. His gay friend won't appear until 30 seconds have passed, and Hercules's defense is lost during that time. Move Origin During the Hydra battle, Hercules's Gay Friend tries telling Hercules to use his mirror to deflect the Hydra's laser beams. Hercules misconstrues this as using the mirror to look at himself. When told to think, he takes it out and deflects one of the Hydra's lasers. Final Smash- Ok Charge! Hercules rides a boar, which won't stop until it hits something, such as a wall or another opponent. Should the boar hit an opponent, it will do 20%-120% to him/her, depending on how far the boar was. Move Origin Best Hercules attempts to ride a boar into a rock in a similar fashion above, but he just bounces off it. Taunts *Down Taunt- Hercules shows off his muscles. *Side Taunt- Hercules celebrates. *Up Taunt- "You don't mind, do you?" Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Hercules celebrates his victory. *Victory #2: Hercules and his Gay friend arrive on the chariot, as he then celebrates. *Victory #3: Hercules stands next to his Gay Friend, as he says, "Huh. Let's go home." He then proceeds to leave. *Lose: Hercules stumbles around the stage and collapses onto the ground. Victory Theme A small portion of his movie's main theme. ''Character Description'' There would be a description here, but it... really doesn't have the time right now. This character is an odd version of Hercules from a "so bad, it's good" animated Hercules film. (All parts are found here.) Character Ranking Other attacks 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Swings his sword. This attack has some lag. *Up tilt - Thrusts his sword upwards then falls. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Best Hercules throws a spear. This move has a ridiculous start up time. *Up smash - Best Hercules holds a rope with two men trying to pull it. BH then swings it down, causing the men to fly upwards and hitting anyone. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Solid Snake: Otacon, this guy doesn't look like Hercules... tell me what you know about him. Otacon: I... really don't have the time right now... Snake: Ugh! Think Otacon! Otacon: Well, um... Snake: What are you, some kind of retard? Otacon: ...No teasing! (Otacon starts crying while depressing music in the background plays.) Snake: ...are you crying? You're one good looking caller. Otacon: ...I am? Snake: Yes. Otacon: Well, I do read... Thank you Snake, I feel better now! Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *Best Hercules is one of three "Hercules" characters, the other two being New Hercules and Worst Hercules **Best Hercules's name comes from the name of the original uploads of the movie, which just called it "THE BEST HERCULES MOVIE EVER MADE". Hence, the "Best" Hercules coming from the "Best Hercules Movie Ever Made". Category:Playable Character Category:Starter Character Category:Greek Category:LOL Category:Cults Category:Male Category:Lawl Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Best Hercules Movie Ever Category:Adults Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Human Category:The Frollo Show Category:People called Hercules Category:Hero Category:00's Category:Pure Magic Category:Joke Characters